


Foiler at Work

by Water-Droplets (Rainwater_Apothecary)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, Noodle Dragons, Old Men In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Water-Droplets
Summary: Hanzo spoils his lover and Jack allows it. Queens need their beauty sleep, after all.Foiler* -Yiddish for a lazy man
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 10





	Foiler at Work

**Author's Note:**

> Kaminari - Thunder  
> Kaze - Wind  
> Chutzpah - Gutsy, but as an insult  
> Ziskeit* - Lover  
> Ba’leve* - Spoil, pamper

Jack hadn’t spent this much time in bed since he was in his early thirties. His lover had insisted he be allowed to dote on the old soldier and Jack had caved. Now he lay sprawled across his military-issue bed with Hanzo’s decidedly not military issue 500 thread count sheets. He stretched and rolled over. A miniature dragon squeaked when he laid on it and he apologized before lifting his chest off the creature. The damn thing had the chutzpah to look offended even though it was the one made of spirit energy and didn’t need a corporeal form to get caught beneath things. 

Must be Kaminari then, that one was always testy.

As the over dramatic noodle laid itself along the windowsill instead, he blew on the puff of its tail.

“Getting along are we?” His bedmate chuckled, entering the room with the hiss of an automated door. Kaze draped around the archer's shoulders like a scaly feather boa. Soldier snorted a chuckle at the thought. 

Kaminari chose that moment to shove his tail into Jack’s mouth. 

Hanzo cackled at the spitting and coughing the two males had gotten themselves into and settled the breakfast tray on a side table. As he settled beside the soldier he allowed the collar of his kimono to pool off his shoulders, painting a lavish picture of debauchery as he pulled his hair from its low tail. 

“Mmph.” Jack harrumphed as Hanzo lifted the scaly ferret from his scarred face. The dragon bearer chuckled and pooled the storm dragon onto his lap. 

Then Jack looked up.

He had always been slightly farsighted, but the SEP program had written that off with a check in a box and an extra flush of chemicals. Now though, all the reading glasses in the world wouldn’t help him in seeing much of anything. Especially close up.

But Han knew that, and had shifted his wardrobe slightly towards more solid color blocking. 

Jack could tell his clothing was close to pooling around his waist and the concept thrilled him. 

Tragically he wasn’t as young as he used to be and he didn’t like dipping into the super soldier reserves unless he had to. 

Though some days the temptation to put the younger man in his place was real.

He reached up to hold a thick strand of black where it cascaded down past pale skin and blue kimono. His partner hummed in approval of the touch and he dragged his fingers through the other’s hair reverently. 

Reverent and calloused, just like everything else he brought to this relationship. 

Jack sighed and propped himself up on one elbow, drawing the younger man’s face down into a kiss. He loved how the other man’s neat facial hair tickled around his unfeeling scars, and how Hanzo always seemed caught off-guard by the fact that somebody wanted this kind of simple affection with him. He liked Hanzo’s hair, and how thick and fluffy it got after the man showered; how it stuck up in odd angles when he woke up. 

The former commander tugged the former assassin into the sheets beside him and they lay like that, just enjoying the sunlight and each other’s quiet company. The nearly blind man touched his ziskeit’s lips with the pads of his first two fingers and ran them over his faint smile. 

“They asked after you at breakfast, you know.”

The old soldier grumbled and let himself burrow more into the pillows petulantly. It made him feel cheeky and he knew it amused his lover. 

A wide, warm hand rubbed down his spine while Hanzo seemed to think. Jack cuddled in closer to the other man’s not-insubstantial chest at the welcome massages. 

“Do you think that they know?” Hanzo pondered aloud, unafraid of the prospect of their team discovering their relationship, merely curious. God Jack had missed this kind of confidence. He was too old for the cat and mouse in the closet bullshit. Hanzo was too. 

So instead they kept it professional, they were fighters and leaders in the field. As soon as their uniforms were on, their priorities shifted. 

They then helped one another out of said uniforms and into showers or beds. 

They were together, in the field and out, just in different ways. Though if Jack were the retiring type, he sure wouldn’t mind choosing kisses and glasses over comms and stratagem. 

“Jackson,” Soldier peeked one eye out of the pillow. His name was a trial on the language barrier, but damn did it heat him up something fierce to hear it from Hanzo’s lips. 

He grunted in answer. 

“Let me look at you.” The subtle authoritative tone brought a blush to his face and he huffed. Hanzo chuckled somewhere above him. 

He waited long enough to make it seem like it was -his- idea to roll over and when he did so he felt a single finger follow his rib cage as he turned. Hanzo hummed encouragingly and toyed with his white chest hair, splaying his hand and ghosting a strong pinky finger against one of his dark nipples. He fought not to gasp and then the hand was stroking down his bare form even lower. 

They had been over his body issues, how things had changed as he’d aged and where shrapnel had carved into his skin and muscles, leaving him no longer the beautiful farm boy Overwatch was so proud of and leaving him a ghostly washed out husk. So instead of fondling as a younger lover might, he merely lowered his head to press warm kisses into the super soldiers sternum. Right where his tags were tattooed above Gabriel’s. It was comforting, having a partner who didn’t have to ask questions every two seconds and who’s touches made him feel strong and respected instead of hungry and furtive. He met Hanzo’s smiling lips with a grin of his own when the other man kissed up his chest. 

“Let ‘em guess, I don’t give a rats ass.” 

Hanzo chuckled and settled onto his lap. 

“I got you coffee.” At Jack’s groan he grinned mischievously. “And I then swapped it with chocolate milk.”

“Goddamn you’re good.”

“So you tell me.” The ex-heir’s self-satisfied smirk came through his voice and Jack shook his head and sat up. Wrapping his arms loosely around the shorter man in his lap, he began to eat the breakfast he had been brought. 

If his boyfriend wanted to ba’leve and treat him like the queen he was from time to time, who was he to complain?

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hc Jack as being Jewish and I'm trying to write him as such. As always, I am but a humble Goy and if anybody has corrections or ideas I'd love to hear them! 
> 
> *I only have google to help me with Yiddish outside of some common phrases I grew up with. I'm super nervous I'm using words wrong and it's really important to me to get this right. <3


End file.
